


Дисциплинарное взыскание

by Meloly



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:36:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meloly/pseuds/Meloly
Summary: Между ними совершенно не отношения, нет.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [Собака Серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)

Всё начиналось как шутка. Нет, на самом деле так и было. Типично мальчишеские — и плевать, что им обоим как бы за тридцать, — заскоки в духе «кто дольше выдержит взгляд» или «кто съест больше булочек во время перерыва между заседаниями». Джим, сказать честно, понятия не имел, что Харви Дент, известный окружной прокурор Готэма… вот такой. Открытый, что ли, посмеивающийся так бесхитростно над всем, что происходит между ним и Джимом. Это он был тем, кто первым предложил какой-то там спор, — кажется, на парочку хот-догов из ближайшего фургончика. Джим согласился и, естественно, проиграл — то ли назвал не ту статью в Конституции, то ли не угадал исход разбирательства о краже имущества, — но в покое Дента уже не оставил.

И вот где они теперь.

— Если ты так хочешь, я могу подкинуть монетку, — жарко прошептал Дент в самое ухо Джима, коснувшись губами мочки, – она-то никогда не врёт и ни разу меня не подводила. Давай, Джим, признавайся, что ты сюда нарочно зашёл.

— Негде тут подкидывать твою чёртову монет... — и Джим сдавленно охнул, когда колено Дента тесно прижалось к его стояку и медленно, то есть ужасно, отвратительно, омерзительно медленно его потёрло. Так, что мурашки по коже побежали, а перед глазами пронеслись яркие картинки всего, что Дент может сейчас с ним сотворить. И все картинки, разумеется, были без малейшей цензуры. — Твою мать…

— Моя мать — прекрасная женщина, Джим, я как-нибудь вас познакомлю. Когда время придёт, — невинная улыбка Дента потерялась где-то на шее Джима, осталась там влажным поцелуем и, скорее всего, красным засосом, который уже никакой воротник не скроет. Особенно от вездесущего Буллока, давно жаждущего подробностей их с Дентом как бы деловых отношений.

Отношений, конечно. В обычное время Джим был готов назвать сотни причин, почему это было не отношениями, а всего-навсего случайно затянувшимся флиртом, — но сейчас, в узкой душной каморке, забитой вещдоками, папками и бог знает чем, в разгорячённую голову ни одна из тех причин не шла. Да что там причины — в голове Джима не крутилось ни одной разумной мысли, кроме той, что ему безумно, дьявольски, дико хорошо. В расстёгнутом дурацком пальто, с задранной кверху мятой рубашкой, с липкой смазкой на голом животе и с раздвинутыми ногами он как никогда ощущал себя живым, хотя и выглядел, наверное, совершенно по-идиотски. 

И кто в этом, на секунду, был виноват?

— Кстати, какого чёрта ты в пальто? — Дент широко, мокро, лениво лизнул шею Джима снова, несильно сжав пальцами волосы на его затылке, и Джим задрожал, выгнулся немного навстречу второй руке, накрывшей головку его члена. Хорошо уже не было, а вот крышесносно — да, ведь руки Дента похожи на произведение искусства, а то, что он ими творит, можно описать только матом и стонами в подушку. — В зале жара, кондиционер не работает, даже присяжные вот-вот парики стащат…

— Тебя сейчас волнует пальто? — выдохнул Джим, прижимаясь спиной к шаткому стеллажу с ящичками. Упомянутое пальто почти упало вниз, ноги уже почти не держали, а Дент издевался, мучил, сводил с ума, как будто предыдущей ночи, проведённой в грёбаном отеле со скрипящей кроватью, ему было недостаточно. — Серьёзно? Пальто?

— Пальто, — Дент ухмыльнулся, резко притянул к себе Джима за давно сбившийся галстук и поцеловал, раздвинул языком губы, жадно вылизал рот — его язык был способен и на более замысловатые штуки, что тоже выяснилось только вчера, пока Джим срывал голос и вообще трахался, как в последний раз в жизни. Или как в самый первый, он так и не решил. — Между прочим, вот ты и проспорил, дружище, и у тебя всё-таки был публичный секс, что, к слову, не очень-то законно. Да ещё и в здании суда...

— Виновен, — на выдохе признал Джим. Отрицать было бы смешно, тем более когда ты просто детектив, а перед тобою прокурор. Между прочим, полностью одетый, пусть и раскрасневшийся, растрёпанный так же, как и вчера перед сексом, когда поцелуи перешли куда ниже дозволенных прежде рамок, и с кончика его носа падали капельки пота. — И что теперь?

Дент ухмыльнулся снова, потянулся к блеснувшему пряжкой ремню на своих форменных, отглаженных по стрелкам брюках — точь-в-точь послушный мальчик с чертенятами в глазах, который без одежды выглядел куда лучше, чем в ней.

— Дисциплинарное взыскание, Джим, — протянул он с торжеством свершившейся справедливости, будто наконец-то, после долгих расследований, его в чём-то улучил. Во лжи, в проигрыше, в выигрыше, в преждевременном оргазме, да мало ли, в чём можно улучить такого, как Джим. — Как мы и договаривались, как договаривались и составители законов. Ты ведь не будешь снова оспаривать статьи, верно?

Джим лишь фыркнул и нетерпеливо потянул его к себе, обнял за шею, с удовольствием толкнулся в горячую раскрытую ладонь и шепнул, что презервативы у него во внутреннем кармане того же злосчастного пальто, на этот раз ребристые и с яблочным ароматом.

— А ведь когда-то ты поспорил, что клубничные пахнут вкуснее, и нам пришлось проверять на себе... Забыл уже, Джим?

Дисциплинарное взыскание. Вот, Буллок, как называется это всё, что между ними происходит, дисциплинарное взыскание, а не отношения — Джим хитро улыбнулся и, не выдержав, снова поспорил, отчего Дент удивился, но всё-таки достал телефон, чтобы поставить таймер.

Спор «кто дольше не кончит» уже начинался.


End file.
